Prince Naruto of Domino and Future Husband and King of Many
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: The Winx Club and the Specialists found out in the book of fate that Bloom has a twin brother Prince Naruto who was sent to Planet Elem. They then went to planet Elem, where Bloom finally meet her twin and to get him to get his help saving their parents. Challenge by Jbana23
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Naruto Namikaze is having lunch with his adoptive siblings Arashi and Mamoru Namikaze who are both Naruto's age eighteen. To Mamoru's right was their sisters Maria and Karina who are both sixteen year old. Next to Karina was their two other brothers Menma and Kushi who are both fourteen year old. They were all the ignored Namikaze children for the youngest and Jinchūriki twins Naruko and Mito. Their parents' Minato Namikaze who's the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze were once loving and caring to them and was excited to have two more children, when Kushina found out she was with Mito and Naruko.

But when the both Mito and Naruko were born, the Kyubi was forced out of their mother. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sealed one of the Yin half into Mito and the Yang half into Naruko, causing his death. That action was the start of their loneliness as when Naruko and Mito got older, their parents focus more on them and ignoring their other children included Naruto who needed more help because of his power that he was born with. It got so bad that the Fire Lord sent word to the Fairy Queen Koyuki who in turn found out the Minato's parents Mineto and Minako Namikaze were still alive along with their clan, but believe Minato is dead. She also found out that Kushina's parents Kushi and Karina were alive and had created a new Uzumaki Clan with the others survivors, but also believed that Kushina forgot about them and their clan.

Queen Koyuki had to tell them about their children and what they are doing. She also found out from the Fire Lord that both Minato and Kushina are thinking about taking the titles of heirs away from Menma and Kushi and gives them to Naruko and Mito. This made both set of Clan heads and their wives mad at their children then they along with their clans agreed to go with the Queen to meet with the Fire Lord first. After meeting with the Fire Lord; they along with the clans, the Queen and the Fire Lord went to Konoha shocking Minato, Kushina and the villagers. The Fire Lord and the Queen told them the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan will be living in Konoha from now on, but Minato's father will be Clan head of his clan the Namikazes as Kushina's father is the Clan head of the Uzumakis.

After saying this, both Mineto and Kushi made it known of what the Queen had told them about their children and will be taking their older grandchildren as their parents seem to favor the youngest twins more. This made most villagers and Shinobi turn their backs on Minato and Kushina. After that the lives of Naruto and the others got better and the only time Minato and Kushina can talk to them if their clans and grandparents let them or if it was a Hokage business thing. As for both Naruko and Mito, they were welcome to visit them as they are unaware of what had happen to causes such hatred between the clans and their parents. When Naruto was young, Mineto took them to the weapon shop where Naruto was pulled to a sword and scrolls.

Mineto brought them for Naruto and others things for Arashi and Mamoru. Naruto, Arashi and Mamoru all graduated from the Academy at age seven. Naruto was put into a team with Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha. Mamoru was put on a team with Shisui Uchiha and his brother Arashi. Years later Mineto managed to save Shisui from Danzo, but Danzo managed to kill another Uchiha. Mineto then told the Fire Lord and the Queen what was happening in Konoha, but until they had proof they couldn't do anything.

So the best thing Mineto could do is give shelter to Shisui, Izumi Uchiha and her mother who believe Shisui when he told her about Danzo. They all moved into the Namikaze Clan until everything clam down within the Uchiha Clan. A week later when Itachi was with Mineto and the others, the Uchiha Clan were all killed and most believe by Itachi. But with the Namikaze Clan backing Itachi by saying the truth that he was with them Itachi's name was cleared. Out of the corner of his eye Mineto could see that Danzo was furious and knew somehow he was a part of plan to kill the Uchihas Clan.

Sasuke Uchiha at first tried to kill his brother Itachi for killing, their family. But Mineto stopped him and telling Sasuke that Itachi was with them during the killing of the Uchiha Clan. Afterward Itachi became the new Clan head of the future Uchiha Clan that they will remake. Years later when Sasuke was twelve, he graduated from the Academy and was places on a team with Sakura Haruno and Makoto Namikaze who's also an Uzumaki from his mother's side along with being the cousin of the Namikaze children and adoptive cousin to Naruto. Both Sasuke and Makoto look up to the teams that Menma and Kushi was on.

Menma and his teammates Riku Hakate and Izuna Uchiha are one of the best teams along with Kushi and his teammates Sora Sarutobi and Kai Senju. Riku Hatake, Izuna Uchiha, Sora Sarutobi and Kai Senju along with others are all from another universe that got stuck in their world after Mito was trying to create something. Riku Hatake is the son of Kakashi and an unknown woman, Izuna Uchiha is the son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Sora Sarutobi is the son of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, Kai Senju is the great-great grandson of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. Izuna Uchiha and his siblings lived in the Uchiha Clan with Izumi's mother taking care of them.

Riku and his siblings live with their father as the Senju siblings and cousins live with the Namikaze until they are older. The other kids went to their families in this world or the orphanage, which is now run by an Uzumaki. When Naruto got older and doing well in his Shinobi life, he was now called The Crimson Dragon of the Leaf and was in the Bingo book. Later he, Arashi and Mamoru was put on teams for leadership experience to be promoted to Jonins. Naruto was put on team 7, which was Menma, Riku, Izuna and Kakashi though the civilian council did made a fuss about Kakashi needs to be teaching Sasuke, but Itachi wouldn't let his brother be used by the council. Mamoru was put on a team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Makoto Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha.

Arashi was put on a team with Kushi, Sora, Kai and their sensei. Those placements made both Naruko and Mito sad as they wanted one of their brothers to be their sensei. Now here they are taking with each other, after Naruto and Team 7 had just gotten back from the Wave mission with Haku Yuki a fifteen year old girl who was being used by a man who saved her.

"So Naruto any word from Princess Cheria?" Maria asked

"No" Naruto answered

Princess Cheria is the dark blue haired, bright green eyed adoptive daughter of Queen Koyuki. Princess Cheria is also the childhood friend of Maria and Karina, Cheria also have a crush on Naruto. Princess Cheria once told Maria and Karina that she secretly believes that her father is still alive out there somewhere and was trapped like Naruto's birth parents was.

"Hey who are those people with Cheria, the Queen and the Fire Lord? Is that Manuel?" Menma asked, causing them to turn around to see Cheria, Queen Koyuki, the Fire Lord, Manuel and the other people coming their way.

"Kids we need to talk to you, so please follow us back to the Hokage Tower" Queen Koyuki said

Naruto and the others got up and follow the Queen, while Naruto kept on seeing the orange-red haired girl kept on staring at him. When they finally made it to the Hokage Tower and into the office, Naruto didn't see his "father", but he did see Haku and some others.

"These are the Winx Club that I told all of you expect Haku about. This is Princess Bloom of Domino and your twin fraternal twin sister Naruto. Before you ask Menma, Bloom here looked like her mother and Naruto looks more like his father expects they both have cyan eyes. Next is Princess Stella of Solaria, then Flora of Linphea and she's not a princess-"

"We know Linphea Princess is Krystal, Melody's princess is Galatea and she's your cousin Musa." Cheria said cutting of her mother

"How?" Queen Koyuki asked

"Krystal and Galatea and others wanted to meet The Crimson Dragon of the Leaf or as they heard my nickname as The Crimson Dragon of Elem." Naruto told the Queen

"Oh well, this-"

"Princess Athena of Zenith cousin/half-sister Tecna" Cheria said cutting off her mother once again

"Wait half-sister?" Tecna asked

"Yes King Cryos is your father's brother and King Cryos had an affair with your mother and gave birth to twins, but half twins. Before your father arrived King Cryos took Athena away. And I know this because I visit Zenith once without my mother knowing and I love to research things. Opps" Cheria said seeing her mother's glare

"We will talk about that later Cheria, but first Musa and Princess Aisha of Andros. The next group is the Specialists Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Helia." Queen Koyuki finishes

"Wait Nabu isn't with you?" Naruto asks

"Nabu? How do you know him?" Aisha asks

"He and I used to play together, when he would visits Elem" Naruto answered

"And now the reason I called all of you here is because the Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea College for Fairies wanted me to ask Maria, Karina, Cheria and others if they wanted to attend school. She also said that Haku you and some others can attend next year when you're sixteen. Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain School for Specialists wanted me to ask the same to Naruto, Arashi, Mamoru and some others that I still to find. Menma and Kushi, you two can join in two years' time when you're both sixteen." Queen Koyuki told them

Haku, her friends, Menma and Kushi agreed to wait for when their sixteen year old. Naruto, Mamoru, Arashi, Maria, Karina and Cheria all agreed to go to the schools.

"Okay now that finishes, Naruto you will need to go with your sister and the others to get your parents back from the Obsidian Dimension. They will tell you the reason and I already created a portal for you on the other side of that door. Now let me create a portal to Alfea. Fire Lord takes Haku and others home please, Cheria and you all follow me. Oh and you all entered the portal will closed Naruto." Queen Koyuki said

Naruto watches his siblings and others leave with Queen Koyuki through the portal then after their portal closes, he saw the Fire Lord with Menma and the others their age or younger then they were about leave when Kushina and Minato busts open the office door. They saw Naruto and the portal then yell for him to come to them, but Bloom grabbed his hand and lead him into the portal.

 _ **Alfea College for Fairies**_

When Queen Koyuki and the others stepped out of the portal, they saw two people waiting for them. The elderly woman speak first

"Hello I'm Headmistress Faragonda if Alfea, would all the girls please group together? And all the boys in another group next to Headmaster Saladin" Faragonda asked/said

Cheria, Maria, Karina and the others girls went to one side together, while the boys went to the other side together. Saladin led the boys onto a ship that will take them to Red Fountain. Cheria watches as all of them get on the ship follow by Saladin then after the ship flew off away from Alfea. Cheria then turn toward her mother who smiled at her sadly then looked at three other girls before leaving through another portal.

"Alright girls, this is Griselda and she will call your name to make sure we got you on our list and if we don't we will add you. Griselda would you please" Faragonda said

"Princess Cheria of Elem" Griselda said

"That's me" Cheria said walking up then walked to the side

Cheria watches as Griselda call out names and she can pick out the ones who she knows and who her mother told her about. Like Princess Kousagi of the Moon, she along with others like her was original from another universe. But they somehow came to this universe and their kingdoms were already set for them like they had been there the whole time. While Cheria watches this, she can't help to wonder if Naruto is alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obsidian Dimension**_

When Naruto and the others arrived at the Obsidian Dimension, which is a place Naruto think would be a perfect places to put missing-nins that are too dangerous to leave on the planet.

"Well we're here, but I don't understand how? As this is a place, which cannot be reached through magic, so how can the Queen of Elem create a portal to here?" Tecna asked

"Does it really matter? We're here now, let's just find the King and Queen of Domino" Naruto asked/said as he kept on moving and ignoring Bloom's stares

Bloom just couldn't understand why Naruto wasn't excited to rescue their parents like she was. When she found out about him in the book on the page, where Daphne was holding both her and Naruto; she was shocked and excited to have a twin.

"Bloom what wrong?" Bloom heard Sky asked

"I just don't-"Bloom was cut off

"Well just remember what Queen Koyuki told us, your brother hadn't a nice life until his adoptive grandparents came into the picture. His adoptive parents were meant to love their children equally, but instead they care more about their youngest twins and ignoring their rest included your brother. He had to grow up with loving grandparents, but not the two people who were meant to be lovely the parents. So from the outside; Prince Naruto may not look excited or hopeful, but I bet on the inside he's hoping that his birth parents might give him some love that a parent could." Sky told Bloom

"Maybe you're right-what wrong Naruto?" Bloom said then asked as Naruto stopped walking

"Who's that woman with the crazy hair?" Naruto asked as he pointed at a woman with bugs around her

"Mandragora" Aisha growl as Naruto moved around behind Riven and knocked him out

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Musa asked

"His eyes, did you ever look into his eyes? Well you all may not have seen someone being controlled before, but I have and this woman made him into her puppet. I figured it out as she kept on staring at him." Naruto said simply

"Damn you" Mandragora growl

"Bite me woman" Naruto smirked as he took out a scroll and unseal his sword

The Specialists and Naruto started fighting the bugs, but while they were doing that Mandragora was by the key. Naruto was kicked near his sister Bloom by Riven who had woken up and both Naruto and Winx were inside the portal. Naruto got up from the ground and looked around him. Naruto didn't see the others, but he was with his sister. Naruto and Bloom looked around them and Naruto senses that they weren't alone, but he didn't see anyone expect Bloom going near a light.

Naruto ran up to catch up with Bloom then Naruto heard a grasp from Bloom and turned around to see what she was looking at. Naruto was shocked; the scene that they are watching is what happens in the past. Bloom and Naruto both watches as what Naruto heard Bloom say the Three Ancient Witches took their father and mother who sealed herself inside their father's sword into the Obsidian Dimension with them. After the blast to the past, Naruto and Bloom found themselves back in the past yet again.

"Our parents could be here somewhere" Naruto heard Bloom say as she flies and Naruto walked forward into the dark

"WINX" Bloom said and flew down to Flora

Naruto looked around and saw statues, but he knew they weren't just statues they were people trapped here. Naruto then saw the statue of his birth father and the sword, which of course his father's statue is reaching for. Suddenly the Ancient Witches appeared and surround them by using the statues of the people of Domino as vessels. Naruto remembered as they were coming here that Bloom told him what the book of fate says about only a King can saved the last ruler of a lost kingdom. He saw Sky and while the bug woman was focus on the Winx and his sister, Naruto helps Sky get over to the sword.

"Where you're going Prince Naruto?" Mandragora asked as she and the Ancient Witches who was using her to choke him with darkness

"Bug woman your breath really is awful, so please stop talking" Naruto said choked out then his eyes glowed orange like flames

Bloom and Daphne who was helping Bloom saw the other half of the Dragon Flame comes out of their brother and attacked Mandragora.

"You are weak witches" Naruto mocked them, but his voice was different

"Daphne what's happening? What wrong with Naruto?" Bloom asked her sister worry for Naruto

"The other half of the Dragon Flame, it has become alive on the Planet Elem. I feared this might happen and that was reason I wanted Naruto be sent with you to Earth. But something happens to send Naruto to planet Elem." Daphne said with a hint of worry in her voice

They watch as Naruto and his dragon flame fight Mandragora and the Ancient Witches. Bloom and Daphne then decided to help Naruto and with their help, Sky had enough of time to pull the sword out. The next thing Naruto saw from the corner of his eye, he saw Sky fall to the ground and then he heard the witch tell Bloom that the sword killed Sky.

"Bloom don't listen to-Ahh" Naruto or rather his dragon flame was saying until he was blasted away by Mandragora who was separated from the witches

"NOOO" both Bloom and Daphne yelled then together they attacked the witches and Mandragora who kept turning into bugs until he got her hands on Bloom's throat

When Naruto finally woke up, he saw Sky stab Mandragora with the sword and then everything went white and rocks floating around. But when he looked down, he was bleeding and fell asleep. Flora and Aisha saw Naruto and then saw a portal to take them to Domino. Flora and Aisha put each of Naruto's arms over their shoulders and fly to the portal. Once on the other side, they saw King Oritel, Queen Marion, Bloom and Daphne hugging.

"Help, Naruto need help" Flora yelled

"PRINCE NARUTO" one of the people yelled, causing the royal family run to them once Flora and Aisha set Naruto down to the ground

"Og my baby boy" Queen Marion cried as she drop to the ground and lift Naruto's head to her lap

"Find the Doctor" King Oritel yelled

"Yes" one of his people yelled

 _ **Alfea**_

Princess Cheria is walking toward her mother who was waiting for her outside. Her mother told her to put a dress on as they were going to a party to Domino meaning Naruto did it. But when her mother told her about Domino, she was worried about something. But she wouldn't tell Cheria, so Cheria looked through her clothes that her mother brought her the day after Cheria was in Alfea. Cheria put an emerald green and crimson dress on for the party.

When Cheria saw her mother, she also saw Minato, Kushina, Menma, Kushi, Mito and Naruko waiting for her. Cheria began to worry what Naruto, Arashi, Mamoru, Maria and Karina would react. Cheria guess that why her mother told Maria and Karina to go to Domino first, so both Mamoru and Arashi met up with their sisters.

 _ **Back on Domino**_

In the palace of Domino, King Oritel and Queen Marion threw a party for the Winx and Specialists plus their son Prince Naruto. Naruto was sitting on his father's throne as Marion put him there and told him to stay there.

"NARUTO" Naruto heard Cheria, his adoptive siblings and unfortunately his parents

"Cheria, Mamoru, Arashi, Maria, Karina, Menma, Kushi, Mito and Naruko" Naruto smiled

"How are you? Mom told us that you were hurt" Cheria cried

"I'm alright Cheria, I just need to take it easy" Naruto said smiling at them

"Naruto, we are so sorry. The last few days, Queen Koyuki and Fire Lord along with your grandparents found seals on us that-"Kushina was cut off

"Kushina, Queen Koyuki told me about the seals after the doctor said I was well enough to talk to her. She about that seal makes you do what was in your hearts and your mind. So adding that to fact the seal make it so where you two will ignore us for Naruko and Mito. I don't blame them and I do forgive you somewhat, because it wasn't all the seals FAULT" Naruto said then yelled the last word, causing his wound to open

"NARUTO" Queen Marion cried as she along with Oritel run toward him, but while Marion looks at their son Oritel look at Minato and Kushina

"I think you two need to leave, Naruto isn't well or strong enough to deal with you two right now. It was good to see you Queen Koyuki, Marion come on let's take Naruto up to our room as his room need a little more time." Oritel said as he and Marion helped Naruto up

Bloom watches as her parents help Naruto up the stairs then looked angry at the Namikazes adults.

"Bloom, he will be alright you guys got your birth parents and your Kingdom back. Naruto will get every ounce of love that Minato and Kushina Namikaze never did. Also it isn't your fault that Naruto's hurt and you know it.

Bloom looked at Sky and nodded her head. Hopefully with time Naruto will truly forgive the Namikazes, but she won't ever forgive them.


End file.
